15 ans ( titre provisoire )
by Litchi Ichigo
Summary: Quinze qu'ils ne se sont pas vus. Aucune raison qu'ils se revoient. Et pourtant, une personne va avoir besoin d'eux pour une question de basket et a besoin d'experts en la matière. Qui de mieux placé que la Kiseki no Sedai pour ça ? Entre famille, travail


Je viens ce coup-ci avec un début fanfiction que j'avais écrite et laissée dans mon tiroir et que je viens de retrouver. Je ne sais pas ce que ça vaut alors je le met là et si vous aimez, et bien ma foi je ferais une suite.

* * *

Quinze ans se sont écoulés depuis la victoire de Seirin à la Winter Cup. Les années lycées étaient derrière ces héros du basket qui avaient battu la Kiseki no Sedai.

Aujourd'hui, c'étaient devenu des adultes responsables et qui avaient un métier. Certains s'étaient perdus de vue. D'autres avaient garder le contact.

La Kiseki no Sedai s'étaient entièrement dissociée et ne s'étaient plus revue depuis le lycée à la remise des diplômes de fin de troisième année.

En bref, chacun avait mener sa vie de côté. Akashi était partit faire ses études dans une grande université de New York et avait reprit la tête de l'entreprise familiale. Kise était partit en Italie pour sa carrière de mannequin et était au final devenu pilote de ligne pour une célèbre compagnie aérienne française. Aomine était resté au Japon et était entré à l'école de police et était devenu capitaine de la section de jour à l'est de Tokyo. Murasakibara était partit en France et exerçait le métier de pâtissier là-bas. Midorima quand à lui était partit en Amérique vers San Francisco pour exercer le métier de médecin.

Bien entendu chacun avait une vie personnelle très active aussi. Midorima s'était mis en couple avec Takao qui l'avait suivit à San Francisco et qui était infirmier dans un grand hôpital là-bas, ils vivaient dans un grand loft et avait même pour projet de se marier. Aomine avait finalement épouser Momoi qui avait fini par tomber sous le charme de son ami d'enfance et avait eu un fils qui se nommait Teruki. Kise avait retrouvé par hasard complet Kasamatsu a un aéroport en Russie. Le jeune homme était devenu un maître des finances et se déplaçait souvent pour les cours en bourse. Au départ, ils avaient simplement discuter autour d'un verre et puis au final ils avaient terminé ensemble et avait adopté un petit garçon d'origine anglaise qui s'appelait Aiden. Akashi avait quand à lui rencontré la petite sœur d'Otsubo dans le cadre professionnel et était tombé amoureux d'elle et avait eu une fille qu'ils avaient nommée Hana. Murasakibara quand à lui s'était mis en couple avec Himuro et avait adopté une petite française qu'ils ont baptisée Laura.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'est devenu Kagami et Kuroko les deux principaux héros de la Winter Cup ? Et bien Kuroko à emménager en Angleterre avec Ogiwara et est devenu professeur en maternelle là-bas. Ogiwara quand à lui est secrétaire dans une boîte d'avocats. Kuroko avait par ailleurs adopté un petit garçon du nom de Shawn.

Kagami quand à lui était repartit en Amérique à Chicago pour débuter une carrière de basketteur professionnel avant de se rabattre sur le métier de pompier. Il avait eu avec une conquête d'un soir une fille que la demoiselle lui avait laissée ne voulant pas s'en occuper qu'il a baptisée Anastasia parce que Alexandra adorait ce prénom.

Les enfants n'étaient pas spécialement âgés sauf Teruki et Anastasia qui avaient déjà une douzaine d'années parce que leurs parents les avaient eu très tôt. Cependant, ils adoraient autant le basket que leur parents. Par ailleurs, la Kiseki en plus de Kuroko et Kagami n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir eu des enfants: Riko et Hyûga en avait aussi eu une petite fille du nom de Yuna et un petit garçon du nom de Kaito.

Koganei vivait en colocation avec Mitobe et tous les deux travaillaient dans le commerce. Furihata avait débuté une carrière de mangaka en partenariat avec Sakurai, Kiyoshi était devenu éducateur pour enfants handicapés mentalement et Izuki était devenu un banquier et continuait ses jeux de mots pourris.

Il n'y avait normalement plus aucune raison pour que ces personnes se revoient un jour. Et bien, au contraire, elles allaient se revoir et cela grâce à une personne pour le moins inattendue qui a besoin de leur aide.


End file.
